Better Late Than Never
by green slytherin chick
Summary: PG13 for some language. SnapeOC What happens when a girl is overlooked for attendance at Hogwarts untill she's 19? Who is this girl and why is someone after her? Humor, Adventure and maybe some Romance?
1. A Owl And A Airconditioner

[ Disclaimer: I own absoutely nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs  
to J. K. Rowling so please don't sue me!! The only character I own is  
Victoria.]  
  
Just Basic Information... sometimes I will write from a different  
person's perspective, so be warned the story changes  
voices.(Victoria's pov, Snape's pov, ect.)  
  
"bleh" means talking, bleh means thoughts, bleh means the  
t.v., and 'bleh' means quotes (yah know finger quotes) ""  
  
"What a day" grumbled Victoria as she kicked open her front door. "I cant believe that it is already this hot for June!"  
  
She dumped her mail and work uniform on her kitchen table heading to her window to turn on her air conditioner. ahhh... that's better she thought as she pulled open her friedge lets see what we have, ahh... yogurt, bleh she hated the stuff oh well it's the best thing in there, guess I need to go shopping. She sighed and kicked off her shoes as she plopped on her couch turning on the boob tube. She absoutly hated pulling an all nighter at the store that she worked at and it felt good to get off her feet.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud screaching noise emitted from her air conditioner.  
  
"Crap!" Victoria screamed running towards it just in time to watch it come to a smoaking, grinding halt. "It's going to be one of those days."  
  
Minerva McGonagall ran down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemmon Drops!" she gasped at the gargoyle that gaurded the enterence.  
  
She didn't even wait for it to jump aside all the way before she was pushing past it onto the stairs that spireld upwards. When she got to the top she walked right through the door not even wating for the headmaster to say she could come in.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked up from the ledger he was reading as a very upset Minerva stormed up to his desk.  
  
"If your wanting to know Professor McGonagall, I have already sent the owl. We must try to get to her before the dark forces discover her, if they do not already know about her." Dumbldore gave a stern look towards her. "I do not know how a witch with her power got overlooked but I have made my decision, she must be trained."  
  
"Are you sure about this Albus? She is quite old to begin classes here, as it is she is older than the seventh years. She will be in classes with twelve year olds." Minerva ranted "She will be the oldest student to begin classes in the history of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Please sit down Minerva, tea?" Dumbledore asked in a calm tone as he conjoured a tea tray complete with steming pot and krumpets. "I'm quite aware that she is older but it is my job to make sure that a student gets the training that they need, she's quite powerfull you know and I'm sure she can make up quite a few classes this summer before the fall semester."  
  
"Classes in the summer?"  
  
"Yes, if she accepts she will take excellerated courses and must pass a final test before continueing to the next level. If she works hard she might be able to complete classes up to fifth year. That is if you will help teach her this summer." Albus said leaving the last statement in the air hanging as a question his eyes twinkeling.  
  
Minerva sighed, there was no turning the headmaster once he had made up his mind.  
  
"Yes, of course I will help her all that I can, you know you can count on me" she told Dumbledore though she was thinking this is going to be a long summer  
  
"Don't worry Minerva, there will be other teachers helping teach her, if there is anything else?" She nodded her head no. "Then that will be all."  
  
She nodded and left his office.  
  
Well that went better than expected chuckled Dumbldore  
  
A wrench followed by a pair of pliers flew across the room bouncing off the wall and knocking a vase off a table.  
  
"Great, just absolutely frigen dandy!" screamed Victoria in frustration.  
  
After three hours of fighting with the air conditioner. She finally managed to take it apart to find out what the 'heck' was wrong with it.  
  
Now what? she thought as she looked down at a mass of burnt and twisted metal. What now resembled a car wreck once was the motor of the damn thing. air conditioners, do not grow on trees she sighed.  
  
"Stupid piece of crap, well out to the trash with you." she huffed as she lugged the unit out the front door and down to her trash cans. Dumping it in an empty one she asked it "You just had to die, didn't you? Why now?"  
  
Trudging back up her front walk she stopped and snorted. Your tweaking girl. Now your talking a dead apliances. What's next, the refrigerator?  
  
Oh well she thought to her self as she slammed the front door. Not like there is anyone else to talk to. Sighing she flopped back down on her couch and looked at her breakfast. The yogurt was now hot and melted. Rolling her eyes she flipped back on the t.v.  
  
"Heat wave hit's Southern California!!! Will the heat last?" the weather man on some news channel announced.  
  
Well no duh, that's a breakthrough she snorted. She started flipping channels but found nothing she thought was intelegent enough to watch. Daytime t.v. sucks With nothing else to do she just started flipping channels as fast as she could trying to see how many she could go through in thirty seconds. Woohoo go me On channel 234 there was a scraping at the front door.  
  
What The?  
  
She saw no car in her driveway and she knew it wasn't the mail man.  
  
"Now what" she grumbled as she hauled herself off the couch and trugged to the door. She was in no mood for visitors. "Who is it?"  
  
No answer, just some more scratching. I hope it's just a cat  
  
It was no cat. When she opened the door a huge barn owl swooped in and flew towards the living room. What in the hell? Victoria ran after it dreading the total destruction of her house and came to a skidding halt at the doorway. The owl was not flying wildly around the room as expected, but instead was perched on the back of the chair looking as though she had grown two heads. It gave a questioning hoot aand swooped toward her dropping a letter at her feet.  
  
"Sence when do owls deliver mail?" she asked the owl. It just blinked big yellow eyes at her. "Never mind"  
  
She stooped and picked up the letter. It was addressed to  
  
Ms. Victoria Green, cottage on the hill, California, U.S.A.  
  
The letter looked strange to her. It was in a yellowy looking envalope and was sealed with wax. What is this Midevil Times? She rolled her eyes and broke the seal. She pulled out the letter and read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Scor., Chf. Warlock,  
Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Green,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are accepting you although you are past the beginning age. Know that it will be difficult to make up classes but we are willing to work with you on a one on one basis until you are caught up. We are confident that you will do well. If you accept, want more information, or wish to speak to the headmaster of the school, take the coin attached to this letter and say 'Hogwarts.' If you decline please send a note with the owl. We will await your answer.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
At the end of the letter there was a small gold coin with a crest marked upon it. The words Hogwarts graced the top of the crest. I've lost it, there is a owl in my living room, and a note that wants me to make up classes for a school I've never heard of Lost in thought she left the room and went up stairs. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, like why and where was this school? Looking into her mirror she noticed that she had changed. well I guess I gona find some answers she thought wryly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud screech downstairs. Victoria jumped at the sound. She had forgotten that the owl was still in her living room.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she yelled as she grabbed sandals. She came thundering down and grabbed her purse as she went by. This is nuts The owl screeched again. "Alright, keep your feathers on!"  
  
Grabbing the letter she stuck it in her purse. Holding the coin she looked at it. This is so not going to work, it's probably just some stupid prank  
  
"Well do you want to ride with me or fly back to this 'Hogwarts'? You probably live there right?"  
  
The owl gave a hoot that sounded like a 'yup' to her so she offered her arm.  
  
"Here goes nothing." she said to her new friend. "Little gold coin thingie, take me to HOGWARTS!"  
  
All of a sudden she felt like a hook grabbed her by the belly button and gave her a good yank. Her feet left the ground and she saw swirling color. Then the world stopped.  
  
She landed on her backside on a cold and very hard stone floor. That's gona leave a bruise She made sure she still had her purse, got up and dusted herself off. Where in the world am I?  
  
A Castle judging by the suits of armor. She must be in the enterence hallway but she could see no one.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" Victoria called. She got no answer but she could hear a slight whispering. She walked forward following the whispers. No harm looking around a bit Then she noticed all the paintings, they were moving and whispering, about her. Great, talking and moving paintings. Now I know I've flipped. Just ignore them and maybe they'll go away She rolled her eyes and walked past them.  
  
Professor Snape knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and motioned Snape to sit. "Yes I have a favor to ask of you Severis, please sit down. Toffee?"  
  
After wandering around for seemed like forever Victoria still hadn't run into anybody. She now was having a talk with herself about the stupidity of following the requests of strange letters.  
  
Your in deep shit now, you know that? Following letters delivered by owl's, landing in a castle when no one is home, talking pictures... Why do I do such stupid things? There's got to be someone home, there's torches lit. Haven't they ever heard of electricity? Where is everybody? Girl, I don't know how you manage to get yourself into these situations. Your so stupid sometimes yah know that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
To busy mentally kicking herself, Victoria didn't watch where she was going. She didn't notice that the torches were getting farther apart or that the temperature had dropped.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She looked around and saw that nothing but darkness lay ahead of her. Well don't want to go that way All of a sudden she heard a sound behind her. She turned and ran right in to something. Or someone A man stood infront of her with long black hair and in black flowing robes. Looking up into his face she saw his eyes were jet black and looking at her with malice. She did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She screamed....  
  
Muwahahahahaha!!!! (evil laughter)  
  
Well... who do you think found her!!! Tell me what you think so far!!! This is my first fick so please don't be to rough!!! Flames are welcome and will be used to toast marshmallows to make smores!!! R& R please!!!!! Sorry for any miss-spelled words!!!!  
  
green slytherin chick 


	2. Darkness Becomes Light

Well here we go! Another installment of my werid self's story!  
  
green  
slytherin chick   
  
[ Disclaimer: I own absoutly nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs  
to J. K. Rowling so please don't sue me!! The only character I own  
is Victioria.]  
  
Just Basic Information... sometimes I will write from a  
different person's perspective,  
so be warned the story changes voices.(Victiora's pov, Snape's pov,  
ect.)  
  
"bleh" means talking, bleh means thoughts, bleh means the  
t.v., and 'bleh' means quotes (yah know finger quotes) ""  
  
Severis Snape had just come down from his meeting with Dumbledore. The Headmaster had talked to him for hours it seemed about some new student. Snape was to teach this student over the summer which was the last thing he wanted to do. He still didn't know anything about the student or why they were taking classes over the summer.  
  
He sighed, what have I gotten myself into? Snape had to much respect for Dumbledore to object, but having his summer interrupted had put him in a particularly bad mood. He didn't feel like seeing any of the other teachers that were staying for the summer so he decided that he'd just skip dinner. Fumeing he headed towards his dungeons.  
  
Me teach a student four years of potions over the summer! This student must be really behind if they have to make up classes He snorted. Probably another Longbottom to help make my life an even bigger hell...  
  
Walking down the corridor towards his chambers he suddenly heard a noise. Pausing to listen, Snape could hear footsteps slowly moving away from him farther into the dungeons. Shit, now what? he thought as he automatically started to follow them. He got his wand ready as his mind could only think of two things that would be down there. Death Eaters or Voldemort.  
  
Following as quietly as he could he turned the corner and that's when he saw her. A young woman wearing shorts and a tank top was walking down the hall as if the darkness of a dungon didn't bother her. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, and she had with her a purse.  
  
What in the bloody hell is a muggle doing in the castle?  
  
She was talking to herself, well more like scolding herself about getting into situations. Folowing her he realized that she was not paying attention to where she was going because she suddenly stopped and looked around. Finding herself lost she quickly turned around to retrace her steps and ran right into him.  
  
She gasped and stiffened as she hit him. Looking down at her he was about to yell at her for running into him, being in his dungons, and for being at Hogwarts when she looked up at him with huge terrified eyes. Backing up a step her eyes grew even wider when she saw him standing there glearing daggers at her.  
  
"Vampire!!!" Victoria screamed and then she ran.  
  
God damn it! Snape mentally yelled as he took off after her.  
  
Running from the vampire as fast as she could Victoria was trying to think of a way to lose him. Damn it's to dark to see where I'm going and vampires hate the light. Think girl! Suddenly behind her a torch sprang to life but she didn't slow down to grab it. She didn't exactly have a plan so she just kept running, torches lighting as she passed.. Hitting a invisible wall she cursed as she fell.  
  
Catching up with her Snape easily grabbed her before she hit the floor. Feeling something touch her she immediately started struggling. Fighting, Victoria was doing quite a bit of damage. Caught of guard at her sudden ferocity Snape felt a blow to head.  
  
Growing furious he yelled. "Stop it right now, I'm not going to kill you!"  
  
Her movement faltered for a moment and he took that opportunity to grab her arms twisting them behind her. The girl let out a cry and ceased her struggling.  
  
I'm gona die she thought as she looked at the man that held her captive. Breathing rapidly and staring at him with terrified eyes she waited for the end to come.  
  
Loosening his grip slightly at the sight of her tears Snape growled at her. " I will not harm you but you must be taken to the Headmaster, He will know what to do with you." Ignoring the blood that flowed from his nose he started pulling her with him.  
  
Victoria looked at the man that was practically dragging her down the hallways. I'm gonna die, I just know it she was screaming inside of her head. Catching a glimpse of his face through his hair she saw that he had gotten a bloody nose in the fight. She felt bad that she had hurt him but ignored her thoughts, her arms were screaming after he had twisted them up behind her. What's fair's fair  
  
Glancing down at the girl he was dragging he saw she was looking at him. All of a sudden he growled.  
  
"For your information, I am not a Vampire. I am a teacher"  
  
Rolling her eyes at his comment she snorted. A fat lot better that makes me feel Her eyes widened as she sorted out his last statement. Did he say teacher? Maybe I did wind up at the right place.  
  
Resigned to her fate Victoria wasn't paying attention anymore. She just let the vampire teacher take her where ever he was going. She didn't notice that they had stopped infront of a huge stone gargoyle. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Lemon drops" Snape muttered.  
  
Victoria was just thinking that lemon drops was a absurd thing for the vampire teacher to say when the stone creature jumped to the side. She let out a gasp in fear. Snape just snorted and drug her to the moving staircase.  
  
When the stairs stopped moving Snape pulled her off with him and knocked on a large door.  
  
"Enter" called a voice from the other side.  
  
Shit thought Victoria. Here comes the big Khuna.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from what he was doing when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
" Enter." he called out knowing that Snape was on the other side. What he did not expect to see however was a furious potions master, covered with blood and dragging a girl behind him.  
  
" Headmaster, I apologize for interrupting you but I ran into something in the dungeons." Snape said pushing the girl infront of him. "For some reason she seemed to think that I was a vampire."  
  
" Thankyou Professor Snape, why don't you go see Poppy about your nose and then you can tell me how you found her. " Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Snape whirled around, threw an accusing glare towards Victoria and swept from the room.  
  
Victoria was really freaked out by now. Dumbledore gave a chuckle and she turned towards him with huge eyes. He wore the most outrageous clothes that she had ever seen. While the other mans were pure black his were bright blue and has silver stars all over. Half moon spectacles were perched on a long pointed nose and a long white beard flowed down his front.  
  
"You know you just might be the first student to infuriate Professor Snape with out actually attending the school." Dumbledore chuckled. " But don't worry about it because he hates everyone including himself."  
  
Victoria nodded her understanding and relaxed a little. She still didn't know what was going to happen to her but this new guy seemed pretty nice where the last one freaked her out. But she had come to find answers for the letter she had received.  
  
" I'm sorry, Mr. ?" Victoria didn't know what to call him and she didn't think that weirdo would go over to well. "But umm... somehow I think there has been a mistake, see this is going to sound really stupid but I was supposed to wind up in some school named Hogwarts. I don't think I landed in the right place."  
  
" Call me Professor Dumbledore please and I don't think that it sounds stupid at all because you are at Hogwarts, and I am the headmaster. You landed exactly where you were supposed to. However, I am sorry that I wasn't prepared to receive you for several more days." He apologized. " The owl found you faster then I thought it would."  
  
" You sent the letter? She asked. "What exactly dose it entail because it didn't explain things very well."  
  
" Ahh, right down to bussiness then. Well Ms. Green,"  
  
"Call me Victoria." she stated.  
  
"Very well Victoria, though you know it or not, you are a witch. And that means that you were suppose to start attending this school several years ago. This school teaches young witches and wizards how to control and use their powers. However the school made a mistake and you got over looked and we do apologize. The school has thought over this mistake and I will tell you that it is quite a dilemma. To make up for our error we have invited you to attend classes here for no fee." Dumbledore started to explain.  
  
"Wait just a minute." Victoria interrupted. "You mean to tell me that 'I' am a witch?"  
  
"Yes that is what I am telling you. I know it might come as a shock but have you ever been able to do something when your scared or hurt?" He looked at her and she nodded." Well then there you go! It's proof right there that your powerful and it is way past time that you learn how to do magic properly. But I want you to know that you will have classes that you will have to catch up on and that you will attend on an accelerated course. It will not be easy."  
  
"But... I mean.... well...." He gave her an encouraging nod. "What kind of classes will I be taking Professor Dumbledore?" Victoria asked. " I want to know just what I'm getting into if it's going to be as difficult as you say."  
  
"That is another subject that I wanted to discuss with you Victoria. See the usual beginning age for a student at Hogwarts is twelve."  
  
"Twelve!" she interrupted. " You mean I've been lost in the 'system' for seven years?"  
  
"Yes, you see what a large error that has been made. I have thought of a solution though. If you agree you can take the first four years of courses during this summer. Now they will be much shorter that classes your used to and inorder to get to the next level of courses you will have to pass a final test for each class." She nodded. " Very well, your schedule will be two classes each day four hours long for five days a week. You will have several different teachers that will be doubling up and teaching you two different subjects and they should be able to help you with any classes that you might have."  
  
Through out his explanations he was writing what looked to be a schedule down on a piece of parchment with a long eagle quill. It sounds a lot to me like my college classes to me thought Victoria.  
  
She was starting to look around at her surroundings and was amazed at all the different magical instruments and different odds and ends that were scattered around the room on various tables. The wall were completely swathed with bookshelves that seemed to be in three categories. Magical, different languages, and ones she reconised from libraries that she had been to. Victoria gave a small jump as there was sudden loud knock at the main door.  
  
"That would be Professor Snape back form Madam Pomfrey, she's the school nurse and runs the infirmary. Come in Professor."  
  
She felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she felt like she was going to be sick. She felt bad for hitting him when she saw that he was in pain and somehow she knew that he would always remember how they met.  
  
The door opened wide and in strode Snape. Black robes billowing, he swept into the room with cat like grace. With his ebony eyes flashing and stoic expression one would know it was best not to cross him. Dumbledore motioned him to take a sit with slight wave of his hand.  
  
" Professor Snape I would like you to meet someone." Dumbledore called out as the potions master sat down. " Please meet Ms. Victoria Green. She is the new student I was telling you about."  
  
For just the briefest moment Victoria saw suprise flash through his eyes before they hardened into pools of onyx.  
  
Well what do you think??? Please tell me if you think I should continue this story. I hope it's not to boreing. R & R!!! Sorry for any miss- spelled words... Thanks!  
  
green slytherin chick 


	3. Decisions With Lemon Drops and Ghosts

[ Disclaimer: I own absoutly nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs  
to J. K. Rowling so please don't sue me!! The only character I own  
is Victioria.]  
  
Just Basic Information... sometimes I will write from a  
different person's perspective,  
so be warned the story changes voices.(Victiora's pov, Snape's pov,  
ect.)  
  
"bleh" means talking, bleh means thoughts, bleh means the  
t.v., and 'bleh' means quotes (yah know finger quotes) ""  
  
" Professor Snape I would like you to meet someone." Dumbledore called out as the potions master sat down. " Please meet Ms. Victoria Green. She is the new student I was telling you about."  
  
For just the briefest moment Victoria saw surprise flash through his eyes before they hardened into pools of onyx.  
  
Snape shot the woman next to him a dirty look. He couldn't believe it. Had Dumbledore gone completely mad? How was he supposed to teach this slip of a girl anything when she had the stupidity to wander around in a place that she knew nothing about?  
  
A lightbulb went off in his head.  
  
If he was supposed to teach her over the summer, he would make sure he made her life a living hell. If only to repay her for the blow she had dealt him back in the dungeons. The corners of his mouth curled into a ghost of a smirk. perhaps this summer won't be a complete waste of my time.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a knowing but stern look as if he had read Snape's mind. Clearly warning him if his behavior towards this girl was uncalled for, Snape would have Dumbledore to answer to. Noting this bit of information Snape filed it away for future reference.  
  
Eyes sparkling again, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
Victoria jumped and turned her attention from her pondering the enigma of the dark man beside her and back to the headmaster.  
  
" Now that we are all acquainted, I must impose myself on you Ms. Green. I as the headmaster of this school must know if you are willing to accept out invitation and attend here at Hogwarts. Think hard because I want you to make your choice without any reservations."  
  
Both men looked toward her awaiting her answer Snape raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts Victoria ignored both as she thought about her options. Somehow she knew that if she declined his offer she would lose this opportunity and would not be asked again.  
  
Professor Snape watched her as she thought. He felt no magic radiating off her what so ever. To him she was exactly what a muggle was supposed to be. Everything about screamed 'muggle'. From her long blond hair pulled up into a messy ponytail to what he thought were outrageously indecent shorts and tank top. The only thing about her that held his interest were her large expressive eyes. They were bright green and at the moment were slightly glazed in concentration.  
  
He snorted in disgust. They remind me of Potter's  
  
What do I really want? Am I really this powerful person that I knew nothing about? Can I really do magic? I thought magic only existed in fairy tales. What would Niki and Brandon say? If I suddenly disappear they would have a fit, I'll have to send them some kind of note or something. Their gona think that I'd flipped and have me committed.  
  
Suddenly she was over joyed. She wouldn't have to go to her crumby dead end job anymore! True she would have some loose ends to tie up but she was sure that Dumbledore would give her time for them.  
  
Victoria let out a sigh. She had come to her decision.  
  
" I would be more that happy to attend your school Headmaster. However there are some loose ends I will have to take care of."  
  
A Wide grin broke out on the Headmaster's face. " Of course, that would be expected. Professor Snape can escort you on your errands and I'm sure he will be more than happy to help you with any packing you will want to do because you will live here at Hogwarts."  
  
Victoria missed the look of absolute fury and disgust Professor Snape gave Dumbledore.  
  
Chuckling he gave Snape a look that clearly stated that he better darn be. " Do you think you can get everything done early tomorrow? Then Hagrid can take you to Diagon Alley to get what school things you will need over the summer. You will have the rest of the weekend to get ready for your first classes on Monday. Here is your schedule."  
  
Thinking about all the things she would have to do tomarrow Victoria nodded and took the piece of parchment that he handed to her.  
  
"Excellent! Well then Ms. Green, welcome to Hogwarts! Shall we go to dinner? I dare say it is almost over and the other teachers are dying to meet the new mystery student."  
  
Feeling very nervous at the thought of having to meet new people Victoria stood with the men and let them go first out the door. She was now attending a school that taught witchcraft. Something that she thought didn't exist. A tendril of dread spiraled through her settling in the pit of her stomach as she walked.  
  
Were all the teachers like Professor Snape?  
  
Oh no, what have I gotten myself in to?  
  
Descending down the spiral staircase she mused to herself. The headmaster sure is nice though, I wonder if I'm going to be able to fit in around here, uh oh  
  
How was she going to be able to blend in with the students when she was already over the normal graduating age?  
  
Clearing her throat she asked. " Umm.... Professor Dumbledore.... just how am I going to ummm.... going to...... fit in here? It seems that I'm going to be to old to fit in with the other students."  
  
Snape gave a snort. He grinned evilly to himself. She won't make it that long. He'd have her out of here in a week if not less. This next week was going to be fun.  
  
Dumbledore gave a comforting smile when he saw her look of anxiety. "Don't worry about that for right now my dear, seeing as how it is summer there are no students at the moment."  
  
Her stomach gave a large growl.  
  
Mortified Victoria apologized for her stomachs rude comments as Dumbledore looked amused and Snape utterly disgusted.  
  
" Oh no, I'm so sorry, I haven't had much to eat today, just some yogurt and a piece of candy." (she'd found it earlier in the bottom recesses of her purse)  
  
" That's quite alright, and we just happen to be on our way to dinner." Taking her hand he placed it in the crook of his arm and gave her a large grin.  
  
Oh great, here it comes. Snape thought and rolled his eyes. Victoria said the magic word.  
  
Candy.....  
  
" What kind of candy was it? I have a great affection for sweets."  
  
Rolling his eyes once again Snape toned their 'candy' conversation out. He had better things to do then go to dinner with the rest of the staff and he didn't get along with most of them anyway. Why was he always drug into things like this? He should be safely ensconced in his dungeon quarters long ago as far from other people as possible.  
  
Sighing, he went back over the earlier conversation with Dumbledore. The mystery student was an over aged girl from America. She had no training and he was supposed to teach her four years of potions over the summer, which was approximately eight weeks.  
  
Maybe this summer wasn't going to be as fun as he had hoped .  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a trickle of laughter that soon dissolved into full on howling.  
  
Bloody hell, now What?  
  
" You like candy? " Victoria asked with astonishment.  
  
" Oh yes, very much so. I especially like muggle candy. It is my favorite thing that they make."  
  
" Muggle... what is that???"  
  
" I don't think that has come up in out conversation yet. You see a muggle is what people like us call non magic folk." Dumble dore started to explain the difference when Victoria nodded and held up her hand.  
  
" I understand Professor. So you like muggle candy as well... hmmm... I wonder, how many you can name???"  
  
Surprisingly he only knew a few so she started to count them off on her fingers.  
  
" Well, lets see.... we could start out with what Hershey's makes. There's almond joy, mounds, 5th avenue, good and plenty, heath bar, Hershey's kisses, jolly rancher, milk duds, payday, reese's peanut butter cups, twizzlers, whoppers, york peppermint patties. Those are just the main names, there is all different types. Then there is shock tarts, skittles, starbursts, candy corn, butterfingers, I could go on all day."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes got wider as she started naming candy. How could she know so many?  
  
Victoria glanced up and say the look on his face. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
" Don't look so surprised Professor, I work in a Supermarket." At his puzzled expression she quickly added. " It's where muggles come to buy food."  
  
Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and she broke out in to laughter. Stopping in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Snape snapped out or his reserved expression as she got louder. His lips curling into a sneer he asked.  
  
" What in the world is she laughing about?"  
  
Dumbledore's expression said that he had no idea.  
  
" Has she gone mad?"  
  
Trying to talk through her laughter Victoria started to explain.  
  
" Oh! hahahaha...Now I... hahahaha.... under....hahaha.....stand...."  
  
Both men looked at her with eyebrows raised.  
  
His voice silky smooth Snape asked like she was a imbecile." And just what have you come to an understanding about Ms. Green?"  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes she answered. " Why you said lemon drop's."  
  
He looked at her like she was off her rocker.  
  
" Lemon drop's?" he sneered. " That's the password to the headmaster's office. Why would you come to a revelation about that now?"  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. She was not about to let him get the better of her so she geared up for a big argument.  
  
" How was I supposed to know that his password was lemon drop's? I'm sorry but I must of missed that memo."  
  
Snape snorted.  
  
" You weren't supposed to know the password you fool!"  
  
" Oh, well soorrryyy!!!" Victoria yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Absoutly the man had no since of humor.  
  
" Why would me saying the password be of amusement to you anyway?"  
  
" Why, why... do you really want to know why????"  
  
Snape was sure now that the girl was barking mad. She had no reasoning what so ever.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them like they were both nutters. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Now Children, if you two are quite finished bickering I would like hear Victoria's answer if you don't mind."  
  
" So would I." Putting on his most venomous look Snape crossed his arms across his chest. His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well Professors." Victoria started to explain shooting a death glare towards Snape. " When I had the good fortune of meeting 'Professor Snape' here it was somewhere in a dark corridor. He came slinking out of the darkness and I ran in to him and I could of swore he was a vampire so I ran. When he caught me and drug me down the hallways the only thing I could think of was that I was going to die."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling madly at her story of how she and Snape met. He nodded her to continue.  
  
" So anyway, here I was with this vampire dragging me through hallways, when he growls at me that he wasn't a blood sucker but that he was a teacher.  
  
Snape snorted at her description.  
  
"I thought mmm hmmm, yeah right like I'm going to believe that. Here was this scary dark man, jumps out at me, dressed in black, in a castle, and I have no clue where I am at. So I'm totally freaked out and not paying attention anymore because I'm resigned to the fact that I'm going to die. Then all of a sudden he stops and says 'lemon drop's' witch totally goes against his whole scary vampire teacher thing."  
  
By then Dumbledore was laughing and Snape was absoutly furious.  
  
How dare she talk about me that way!  
  
Snape opened his mouth about to give he a piece of his mind when Dumbledore wiped his eyes.  
  
" Yes I can see why you thought that the professor saying my password here was indeed comical."  
  
She nodded. " I had no clue why he said it until you and I were having our discussion on candy and then it clicked."  
  
" That was quite a meeting if you ask me." Dumbledore stated as they continued towards the great hall.  
  
( Should I stop here??? (( Evil laughter)) Neah, that would be so mean!!! But in exchange I want a reviews!!! Lots and Lots of Reviews!!!!! Pretty please!!! puppy dog look....Thanks!!!)  
  
For probably once in his life Snape was speechless. As he walked behind the pair he could only silently fume. He didn't know who to be madder at, Ms. Green for making a crack at him or Dumbledore for allowing it.  
  
Boy is she going to pay, to bad I can't take off points or give detentions... yet  
  
He inwardly smiled. He now had two things he had to get her back for. His nose and now her comment about the password. If it was up to him she would now be serving detention till next Christmas and he had enough cauldrons left over from last year it would take her that long.  
  
Meanwhile in the great hall the teachers that had stayed for the summer were growing impatient. Professor Minerva McGonagall was nervously playing with her food.  
  
Where is Albus? He should be here by now with the new student.  
  
Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick were in a heated discussion about who the student would be and Professor Sprout, Madame Pince, and Hagrid were still eating.  
  
" Doan' cha worry Professor, I'm sure Dumbledore is come'n with the new student any minute now." Hagrid tried to reassure McGonagall.  
  
Sure enough, the doors to the great hall opened with the end of his words. All eyes turned expectantly and in the doors stood no other than Professor Trelawney. What in Merlin's name she doing down here?  
  
Everyone let out a collective sigh... false alarm.  
  
Sweeping up between the great tables her many bangles sparkling and clanking Professor Trelawney approached the teachers table.  
  
" They are coming. " Trelawney stated in a airy and mysterious voice.  
  
Floating around the table she settled herself next to Professor McGonagall. In the same voice she continued.  
  
" I see death and much sorrow in the future of our new student."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. So what else is new? Why dose she always have to sit near me everytime we see her? Sighing she ignored Trelawney as if she hadn't said anything to her.  
  
Suddenly all of the ghosts in Hogwarts filled into the great hall through a wall. And surprisingly enough Peeves was with them and behaving.  
  
What in the world is with them  
  
Nearly Headless Nick and the The Bloody Baron seemed to be leading the procession of ghosts with the The Fat Friar, Professor Binns, and the Grey Lady bringing up the rear.  
  
" Sir Nicholas, can you explain what is going on here?" Minerva asked the ghost of her house.  
  
Since when do Gryffindor's and Slytherin's get along even when they're ghosts? And how did they get Peeves to behave?  
  
" Well good evening Professor McGonagall!" The ghost said in a jovial voice. "We are just coming to greet are newest student."  
  
The world was coming to an end. The to rival house ghosts were working together and Peeves was not throwing things.  
  
She was completely flabbergasted. Who is this student that had created such an impact and hasn't even been introduced to the school yet?  
  
The ghosts lined up to the right of the head table and silently awaited the arrival of the headmaster. The other teachers were starting to get nervous now. They had never seen Peeves behave himself and it was starting to freak grown wizards out.  
  
" Here they come." breathed Professor Trelawney.  
  
The great doors opened slowly to reveal a young woman in muggle clothes with Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape on ether side. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly and it looked like he was trying not to laugh, on the other hand Snape was furious and looked like he was about to explode.  
  
I wonder what made Severus even mader then usual mused Minerva. A muggle girl. She was used to Dumbledore and his crazy ideas.  
  
The trio walked down the middle isle and up to the head table.  
  
" Good evening everyone, sorry were late." Dumbledore greeted everyone he didn't even raise an eyebrow at the assembled ghosts and with a sweep of his hands pronounced. " Teachers and ghosts of Hogwarts, I give you our newest student Ms. Victoria Green."  
  
Snape snorted again. Victoria gave him a dirty look that said humor him.  
  
As the headmaster introduced her to them individually she gave them a small curtsy.  
  
"Ms. Green may I introduce Professor McGonagall, she is the Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and teaches Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Hagrid gave her a nod and a wink.  
  
"Madam Hooch, Hogwarts Flying Instructor. Professor Flitwick, Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher and head of Huffelpuff. Professor Trelawney, she teaches Divination. Professor Snape, who you already met teaches Potions and is head of Slytherin house. Mr. Filch the castle caretaker. Madame Pince our Librarian, and Professor Binns, teaches history of magic."  
  
Victoria was desperately trying to remember all the teachers names, what they taught and be polite at the same time.  
  
" Then there are the ghosts Nearly Headless Nick,"  
  
" Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington if you don't mind." the ghost interjected. " I despise being called Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
Victoria nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
" Sir Nicholas is the ghost of the Gryffindor Tower, The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin's ghost, The Fat Friar, The Grey Lady, Moaning Myrtle, and Peeves the Poltergeist. " ( sorry I don't remember them all tell me if I misses some)  
  
Each teacher and ghost gave a hello or word of welcome to her as they were named except the Bloody Baron. Covered in silver blood stains she couldn't help but be creaped out.  
  
" Pleased to meet you all." Victoria greeted them ignoring the death stare from Snape. " I look forward to having your classes and seeing you around the castle."  
  
" Well with all the introductions done I think we should eat." Dumbledore said to Snape and Victoria. He winked at her.  
  
During the course of the meal Victoria got to know quite a few of the teachers. Most of the ghost had floated off somewhere but Sir Nicholas and to the surprise of the staff. The Bloody Barron stayed to talk to her.  
  
She talked to Professor Sprout quite a bit about the difference and uses from magical plants and muggle ones. Professor Trelawney tried to predict her forshadowing death in her wispy voice. Personally Victoria thought she was a crack pot and a fraud. The tiny Professor Flitwick was cute and charming Maybe that's why he teaches Charms Madam Hooch was a very busy person but she was nice and Hagrid was nice but shy.  
  
When Victoria tried to include Snape in their conversation about different herbs and their uses he gave her a death glare and swept from the table and exited out the main doors.  
  
Mumbling different obscenities about overgrown bats and other more explicit things she went back to talking to Professor Sprout.  
  
" Don't worry about him Victoria," Sprout reassured her" That slimy git hates everyone it's when he wants to talk to you that you have to worry."  
  
Slimy git? Well his hair is rather greasy. But he looks so sad and lonely... she mentally slapped herself What am I thinking? This is the guy that about gave me a heart attack earlier and he have been anything but nice to me." What do I care?  
  
" Don't worry Professor, I don't think I'll make that mistake again."  
  
Well what do you think??? Sorry this chapter is so boring.... But I had to give Victoria some information about her teachers ( even if we already knew most of it) so she knew what she was up against.... hee hee just kidding. Any way... What do you think is up with the ghosts??? Peeves behaving??? It is the end of the world!!!!! (Evil laughter) Well it is significant in later chappies. But I think I left one of the teachers out.... Do you know who it is???? VERY IMPORTANT!!!! We'll see what happens next!!!! Well Later y'all..... R&R!!!!!! green slytherin chick 


End file.
